


so, why do they call you...?

by katasstropheee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, Nicknames, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, i am seriously obsessed, just two dorks travelling through space together, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: Daisy Johnson has lived many lives, and has had many names. Daniel Sousa is just now finding out about them.Or;five times Daisy got all the names + the one time she found one just for him.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 272





	so, why do they call you...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesofechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofechoes/gifts).



> is this a new obsession? possibly.
> 
> will i end up writing more for these two than hacy? probably... not.
> 
> but atm they are at the top of my thought train. this particular idea stems from just... watching these two work together, and support each other, and MELT INTO GOOEY PUDDLES AROUND EACH OTHER WHEN THEY'RE TEASING. (i swear, the scene in the jet when he's making fun of "quake" is my favourite!!)
> 
> so this... relatively small piece was born. once again, kudos and commentary is greatly appreciated. also, if you have any of your own nicknames for sousa, let me know down below. i'm curious. ;)

“Who’s Skye?”

She hadn’t heard that name in quite some time. And passed through Daniel’s lips, it sounded distant. Like a stranger. Maybe that’s what she had become. That part of her from so long ago.

“Where’d you hear that?” she asks, watching him comb through a thin slip of documents with quick precision.

He turned at her abrupt question, noticing the odd look in her eyes. “I just… I found this file. It has your face on it.”

She approached him carefully, taking the folder from his hands. He gave it willingly, tucking his thumb into the pocket of his jeans. He peeked at the pages again from over her shoulder, admiring the much-younger image of Daisy in comparison to the woman she had become.

“It’s me. Well, it was me” she explained, fondness growing apparent the more she speaks. “It was the name I chose for myself, before I discovered my real name.”

“Oh” he sighed. There’s an intangible question mark at the end of his statement, beckoning Daisy to continue.

“I grew up in an orphanage. Didn’t really find my stride till Shield found me. This” – she flicked the photograph once, before closing the folder and handing it back to Daniel – “is just my past. Something I look back on occasionally. But otherwise.” She shrugs, waltzing back over to her space.

There was still a mountain of paperwork to sift through, and now with this sudden look back down memory lane, she feels much too sullen to go through the rest of it. Sousa notices this from the across the room. It’s like the atmosphere has suddenly dimmed between their short exchange.

He figures she would want a change in topic, or maybe just silence. But he knows in the long run it would do nothing to mend the dejection. So instead, he asks her; “Was Skye your only alias?”

She stops running her fingers through a box of old financial records to consider his question. It was odd, but not unwelcome. “No. I’ve had a fair few.”

“Like?”

She gives him a stare, planting a hand on her lip to place more weight in her retort. “Okay. What about you Sousa?”

He chuckles, tossing another box onto the completed pile. “Yeah, I’ve had a fair few.”

“Well then, I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.”

“Ok. Seems… fair.”

This went on for several minutes, each trying to one up the other with the craziest name. Then it slowly turned into a contest of who had the most outrageous story to go with those names.

Daisy was grateful for the distraction. Grateful to look back on something dark in a new and sanguine light. And grateful for having met someone as graceful and considerate as Daniel Sousa.

\---

Her oxygen tank let out another _beep_ , warning her of its slow depletion. It read 55%. She still has enough time. But she slows her breathing nonetheless.

Controlling the urge to panic at the claustrophobia of the helmet, she focuses on the lights in the distance. The swirls of blue and emerald green stand out bright against the contrast of space. A black void leading to every far reach of the known and yet explored universe. It was breathtaking, and she felt privileged to walk among it, to reach out and play in the stars every day. Or what you would consider a day without a sun as guidance.

She was pondering this very thought, collecting small traces of rock from the dark planet. That’s when her radio buzzed back to life; “Daisy, how are we doing?”

Daniel’s voice was soothing, and much too calm for a man who had been jittery all morning. Playing out worst case scenarios in his head while being so assuring, despite Daisy’s perceptive stares.

“We are good” she replied, her voice low. The last thing she wanted to do was make him worry any more than he already was. “I think… I have enough. I’m on my way back.”

“Ok. Good. I guess I’ll see you soon… _Quake_.”

She paused, giving a long, taxing groan at the nickname. “Seriously, Sousa?”

“Right, sorry. I’m sorry.” His apology came with a crackle over the speaker, easily mistakable if she wasn’t aware he was absolutely laughing. “I’ll be waiting in the bay when you get back-“

“Don’t you _dare_ -“

“Quake!” he snickered.

The last thing she caught before the radio switched off was a snort, much too loud and pronounced over the small speaker. If she was still worried about conserving oxygen, then it didn’t matter much anymore. She was already stomping her way back to the Zephyr, as fast as the gravity would let her.

\---

“Whoa! Careful there, Tremors.”

She blew her fringe out of her eyes as she gave Sousa an odd gaze. “What did you just call me?”

She threw her next punch low, trying to catch him off guard. But he was quicker. He blocked her throw with ease, shifting his weight on to his new leg to skip out of the way. “What, Tremors?”

She kicked out a leg, which he expertly missed too. “I swear, I might need to have a talk with Mack.”

“Why?” He got her fist in a tight vice, twisting her arm behind her back. His other hand was thrown over her shoulder.

She felt his course breath glide along her throat, soothing her clammy skin. “’Cause you spend far too much time talking to him.” She pressed the heel of her boot down on Sousa’s toes. “And it always seems to be about me!”

Her head shot back, colliding with the side of Daniel’s temple. He was dazed for a moment, but it was enough for Daisy to knock him off his feet. She planted her knee on his chest to finish the attack.

He groaned at the weight. “He just… likes to know how you’re doing. He cares.”

“I understand that. But what does that have to do with my nickname?”

“Why is this suddenly an interrogation?” he bit back. “I thought we were training.”

She lifted her leg, watching him flex on the floor as the tension was removed from his chest. She held out a hand in solidarity, helping him stand. “I’m sorry.” His apology surprised her. “If I’ve overstepped my boundaries.”

“No, no. You haven’t” she assured, patting his arm. “It just… seems unfair that you have a _thousand_ pet names for me, and I have none for you.”

“Oh. Well,” he picked up his towel, dabbing the back of his neck as he hummed in thought. “We’ll just have to come up with some, won’t we?”

She purred in return, having already retaken a fighting stance. “I guess now’s a good time to run through some ideas.”

“Perfect” he grumbled, rising his fists in preparation.

\---

“Look out!”

Daniel’s backseat commentary, while annoying to some (mainly Kora) was actually far more helpful for Daisy than first realised. With a minefield of debris from blown-up ships and fresh lasers shooting in every which direction, it was getting a little harder to watch everything all at once. At least she knew he had her back.

And he did. His cry had pointed out a rather large piece of broken wing that was flying towards the front of the Zephyr. With his keen eye and quick cry, she had just enough time to shoot the metal, sending it soaring across space before it could cause any damage.

“Woo!” Sousa cheered. “That razzes my berries!” Six months later, and Daisy was still unused to the phrases that blew their way from Sousa’s brain and out of his mouth. Nevertheless, she let him have his fun. He deserved it.

“Nice work, Shake N’ Bake.”

The new name sparked something in her mind. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t recall where she had heard it first. At least not in that moment.

A sharp pierce of red light came too close to taking out their left wing. She turned the ship sharply, sending all the bodies in the command area careening to the left. Sousa grabbed onto the seat, nearly losing his footing altogether. “I take it, you hate the name?”

She chuckled, thrusting the exhaust to shoot further through the debris. “Actually, that one’s not half bad” she commended, her warm smile quickly falling to a scowl as she took in the army of foreign origin descending before them. “But right now, I kinda need to concentrate.”

“Roger that!” She felt a small tap on her shoulder as Sousa stepped away. “I’ll go find Mack.”

He left her with a fresh and fierce determination, with his voice as a constant advocate for her drive to win.

\---

After a week of exploration and near-death experiences, Daniel was exhausted. His time in the army could not compare to his new ventures, but were almost as physically and mentally draining.

Luckily, at the end of the day he had Daisy. Someone to fall back on. Someone to halve the burden with.

And someone to kiss the _ever-loving shit_ out of.

He especially loved nipping at her bottom lip. It’s plump and soft, and makes her moan deep in her throat. Those vibrations travel through her teeth and straight to his tongue, and make him shiver.

She feels these particular shakes as she leans heavily over his body. She grinds down, digging into his hips excitedly. It was just the very thought of making this man come undone that spurred her on. He was such a stickler for modesty and having a straight-edged appearance. But under her fingers and kisses, he melted into a puddle.

“I- _uh,_ I had a question.”

She wasn’t up for talking much right now, but she gave him the most attention she could muster, while simultaneously undoing the button on his shirt. “Ask” was all she could muster in reply.

He bit his lip, trying to focus on anything but the poke of her fingers as they glided down his chest. “I, um, I was reading through some of your files yesterday. There was something there I wanted to ask you about.”

“Oh?” she held up the bottom of his shirt, teasing him with the slow unclasp of the last button.

“Yeah, it was a report, written by someone… a General Hale. They called you the Destroyer of Worlds.”

Her hand was drawing down the fly of his jeans when she paused. She flicked her eyes up to his face, expecting… well, she wasn’t sure. Many before him had been either sympathetic or angry towards that name. She assumed to expect the same from Daniel Sousa.

But then, she was quickly reminded of the man he was. His expression was soft, but otherwise impassive. He was giving her the nod, the chance to speak. To explain it for herself, or put it to rest.

She was unsure of what to say, so she kept it simple. “Well, I… kind of destroyed the earth.”

His brow rose quizzically. “Really?”

She shrugged. “It’s a really, _really_ long story.”

The silence was stale. It unnerved her. She took her shaking hands off his lap and sat up. He followed, shifting to sit more comfortably on the mattress. Words remained unspoken, but he said all he needed to as he cradled her cheek, bringing her face forward for a soft kiss. She fell into it, feeling all the love and affection he could give from such a simple deed.

When the kiss broke, he made no move to leave. He stayed as close as she’d let him, still holding her face in a soft caress.

“When you’re ready” his voice cracked, breaking the quiet regardless of his hushed tone. “ _If_ you’re ready. I would love to hear it.”

They sat there for a moment longer, forehead to forehead, connected physically and spiritually. She felt instantly lighter. She had been for weeks, ever since she let Sousa in to her madness. He hadn’t judged, or pushed. He had simply come to be wherever she put him. In her head. In her heart.

“Okay” she said after a great pause. Her fingers were skimming up his thighs, back to where she had been before that train of thought was lost. “Would you like to continue from where we left of?”

“Well, actually…” She dimmed at his delay, wondering if the occasion had truly passed-

Suddenly, she’s lifted and thrown onto the mattress. Stunned, she stares up in awe at Daniel, who brackets her face with his arms. He hovers above her, now the one with the teasing expression, dropping his hips slowly to meet Daisy’s waist. “I would like to try something this time, if I have your permission.”

“Sir” she moaned, as his hips tilted to thrust sharply into her groin. “Permission accepted.”

\---

Hours later, they land exhaustively on the mass of sheets and quilts, untucked and thrown about through means of untamed control.

Their sweet, and tender lovemaking had quickly turned feral. She had no idea Daniel Sousa was a man of more skills than simple combat and espionage. He was also especially talented with his tongue. And not just for talking either.

“Wow” was all she could offer in commentary. Or affirmation. Or _anything_. Otherwise, words completely escaped her.

In return, Sousa let out a deep groan from somewhere deep in his chest. Words must be lost to him too.

They lied there for a while, breathing through the fatigue. But neither of them could find sleep. In fact, when turning their heads concurrently to check the other was still intact, they found both their irises were still blown out to full, round spheres.

“Seriously?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “You’re _still_ horny?”

“I’m an inhuman. What’s your excuse?”

He looked off into the distance, searching for something. Then looked back immediately with a partial shrug. “Experience?”

She barked. It was all she could do to express how funny that remark was. “So, you’re up for more?”

He nodded, moving his stare back to the ceiling. “Whenever you’re ready.”

She did the same. Her eyes followed the grooves in the ceiling, using the patterns as an exercise to slow her breathing. Soon enough, the sensation in her legs had return, and the slow simmer in her stomach started to rise past boiling point once again.

“Okay, _Square Bear_. Ready when you are.”

She sat up, letting the loose sheet fall to her lap. The soothing air felt nice on her bare breasts. She rolled her neck, loosening the muscles in her shoulders as she waited for her participant to prepare.

“ _What_ was that?”

Peering over her shoulder at Sousa – still reclined, but now gazing in surprised awe at Daisy’s bare and balmy back – she licked her lips and replied with restored confidence; “Well, it’s about time I gave you a nickname.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/katasstropheee). i post some pretty great content on there too. :)


End file.
